l o v e ѕ т o r e
by tales'of.reira
Summary: serie de drabbles. ѕнιĸaтeмa n 2: Р ë я ë ž a. ella acabaria con lo unico que le quedaba en la vida ... dormir
1. p r o b l e m a t i c a

[ L o v e ѕ т o r e 

**Pairing**: ShikaTema 

* * *

p r o в l e м a т ι c a

Era un hecho que estaba relacionado con las mujeres problemáticas, si no miren a su madre, miren a Ino y sobre todo, miren Temari.

Jamás pensó que lo diría, alguien más irritante que su madre, aun más que ino, pero después de mucho pensarlo, ella se había ganado ese puesto. 

Era , creída , molesta , juraba que era la reina del mundo , y había que admitir que por momentos lo era , a primera vista era superficial , arrogante … por eso creía que era tan molesta , con el tiempo había descubierto que esa no era la razón … no se pasaba todas las noches pensando en su madre , no tenia sueños con ino , no se volvía un tonto cada vez que las veía y no ponía esa cara estúpidamente idiota , cada vez que ellas sonreían. 

Con temari si.

Y eso era lo más molesto en ella , que luego de haberse vuelto tan grandes amigos … el mismo había caído ante las redes de las mujeres , y se había enamorado de la persona más problemática de este universo.

Temari era una mujer sumamente complicada… que nunca lo dejaba en paz , pero ella era quien lo apoyaba en esos momentos en los que no podía más. 

Después de todo… le agradaban todos sus problemas.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **wii decidí iniciarme en la sección de naruto :D , y con nada más y nada menos que ShikaTema … son drabbles … creo oO aunque tiene mas de 100 palabras , ah bueno no me importa xD , es la introducción mas que nada . a esta serie de drabbles.

Siguiente: _pereza_

_"vamos shikamaru , levántate!" … quizás ella acabaría con lo único que le quedaba en esta vida … dormir._

comenten o les pego xD 


	2. Р ë я ë ž a

т н a n ĸ \'** ѕ ** 4 т н e r e v ι e w** ѕ **

**Biak songkey: **lala , gracias por comentar xD aunque te obligue xD , bueno querida amante del PriWin que se va a hacer , ShikaTema rlz :) eso no es mi culpa xD** Mimi Kinomoto: **aca esta la conti xD , es cierto los dos se complementan muy bien , es por eso que me gusta tanto esta pareja** Alchemist Souma: **owo querias una historia? xD pronto la tendras , solo dejenme pensar xD , aprovecho para decirte que adoro tus trios al x win x ed , espero que te guste este drabble D** temari24:** que bueno que te gusto :D , ojala este supere al anterior** nikki-vampirella:** arigatou por la bienvenida xD **echigo320: **gracias x los dos coments xD , ShikaTema 3** mistinside:** xime! que bueno que te gusto , tienes razon "corto pero preciso"** kakashi-kun lover x) : **usa chan :D que bueno que te dignaste a leer xD , por tu cumple , escribire de la pareja que quieras , ok? : para que veas que te quiero

sin mas la conti )

**Disclaimmer:** naruto no es mío ¬¬ es masashi kishimoto sama ... de lo contrario seria millonaria

**notas de autor: **

**Р ë я ë ž a**

2: 00 am

Seguro era su imaginación ¿había más calor de lo normal?

Era verano en konoha y eso lo explicaría pero, realmente, se sentía a morir, como ninguna otra noche…

-otra vez lo mismo – susurro, ella no lo dejaba en paz ni para descansar, siempre lo acompañaba, pero esta vez, su sueño había sido "extraño", se imaginaba la voz de su mama diciendo "mi hijo está creciendo"… que problemático.

Desde que conocía a Temari, su vida había cambiado "drásticamente", esa chica le había hecho daño… lo sabía.

Se la imaginaba diciéndole:

Levántate Shikamaru! _ No quiero estoy soñando a gusto. _

En qué piensas que siempre andas medio dormido? _Maldita sea … en ti _

El sueño acaso es tan bueno? _Si , si lo es … aunque dudo que a ti te guste. _

Aah! – se tapo la cabeza con su almohada - no podía dormir… quería dormir! Quería dormir! deseaba dormir … tenia sueño , si eso seguiría así , todas las mañanas dormiría , aunque no podría dormir si la veía , entonces trataría de esconder su cara de la vergüenza y jamás descansaría .

Que acaso ya no podría hacer lo que más le gustaba? _Si… si podría hacerlo. _

Porque lo que más le gustaba ya no era echarse en su cama… ahora estaba involucrado con cierta chica que no le daba tiempo ni para vivir.

Volteo a ver la hora.

6: 00 am

Aun podría descansar un rato… cerró los ojos.

Levántate Shikamaru!! – escucho una voz familiar… acaso era, Temari? que hacia ella ahí?

Abrió la puerta semi dormido, y la vio en la ventana de su casa, con esa típica sonrisa, como si lo hubiese hecho apropósito.

Bajo la cara… de la vergüenza.

Definitivamente ella acabaría con lo único que le quedaba en la vida… dormir.

**Notas de autor: ** quedo bien :D , al menos me agrado bastante … hasta la próxima!


End file.
